


Not a Bad Thing

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: The consultant is irritated with the recent developments of their case and the continued presence of DJ Dingus is proving to be a cog in their budding relationship, or, not-relationship as she claimed.A 5x06 rewrite of some parts ;)
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez & Linda Martin & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Not a Bad Thing

The explosion was so sudden they had no time to react. Good thing they were far enough away from the blast that there was no damage inflicted on them other than the sanctuary. 

"Are you okay?" Lucifer touches her cheek, and she nods in response. Chloe appreciates these little gestures that he almost automatically makes that now she's feeling bad on what went on earlier. 

Lucifer, after recovering from the initial shock, goes on a tirade about how lucky this Jed is and all, and how in his mind he's actually doing all of this to get her back. Which is ridiculous in all accounts, but of course, Lucifer wouldn't consider that, considering the awkward exchange they had earlier when her ex asked if she was in a relationship.

"No one would go that far to get close to me." 

"Well, I went to Hell and back twice, but who's counting?" 

The consultant is irritated with the recent developments of their case, and the continued presence of DJ Dingus is proving to be a cog in their budding relationship, or, _not-relationship_ as she claimed. 

"Lucifer, are you jealous?" 

"Of course I am, Detective. You couldn't even tell DJ Dum-dum that you're _actually_ spoken for. I mean I could have, but I thought 'hey, she got this', only to be shut down cold. On the matter of the case, can't you see how this explosion conveniently destroyed all the evidence?" 

The Devil scoffs. Any other day he would have denied being jealous and make up some sort of excuse of how he's better at everything else. But not today. It all started when she answered that damn call. He should really put an end to that pesky device.

"Not all. There may be prints from the gate. Look, I'm -" 

"Nevermind, Detective. How about we get this assignment over with? I'll drive."

In the cruiser, Chloe pressed her not-boyfriend for answers despite his obvious annoyance, which is totally her fault. 

"What did you mean when you said you went back to Hell twice?" 

"That stupid professor had the formula all in his head, so I had to go down there and retrieve it."

"That was three years ago. You said you didn't have your wings then." 

"Ah, so you _were_ paying attention," He comments and diverts his gaze for just a second to look at her, then continues, "True. I didn't. Cut 'em off when I settled in LA."

"So how? Did you ask Amenadiel to take you?" 

"I would have if that big oaf still had his wings then. But no. I had to go about it the human way."

Chloe's eyes widened as she processed the information. 

"You had to die?" She had to keep her voice even. 

"Why yes! Exactly. Funny story. Maze was supposed to stop my heart, but she choked at the last minute that I had to do it myself."

"Why would you go that far for me?" 

"I told you, I'd fix it. And I did. Also, you're worth it. I'd die a thousand deaths for you, _literally_ , if so required. I doubt Jed," He says the dj's name with such contempt "Would be able to top that."

Lucifer could go on and on but revealing the part where he got trapped in one of his own Hell-loop because he killed his own brother to protect her, is another story for another time. 

He's also glad that the Detective had an epiphany about why he had to go to Vegas and marry Candy. But if she does ask, he'll tell her the truth.

* * *

The partners visited the identified woman and interrupted a recording of an apparent rattlesnake copulation. It wasn't without any innuendo from Lucifer which left Chloe almost always clearing her throat. Truth be told she wanted to relieve the sexual tension which has been going on for years, but this slight hiccup on the case once again thwarted their attempts to a screeching halt. 

They reached the precinct and saw Chloe's desk full of flowers which only irked the Devil more. He would have walked out to cool off, but he couldn't exactly leave the Detective with DJ Dickwad. 

"What's with all these flowers?" 

"They're from fans. They heard about what happened to my studio and all that," 

"Do you think an obsessed fan might be behind this?" 

"No, they're pretty much harmless. Never had a problem." 

"That you know of," Chloe continues "I'm gonna look into it," 

"Speaking of," Jed stands "I'm getting stir crazy over here."

"Oh, um, would you like to stay…" The DJ cuts the Detective off by saying, 

"Are you inviting me over to your place?" 

"Uhh, not a good idea. I'll ask Dan to look after you while Lucifer and I figure this out."

She didn't want to ask her ex-husband to babysit, but rather than Lucifer, it would be less of rubbing salt to the wound. 

With Jed out of the way, for now, the partners head to Ella's lab to check out the recordings provided by Belinda Roberts.

Ella, after figuring out what the odd sound was on the recording, shoos the partners away for some alone time. But it was Lucifer who says he'd rather get the case solved, apparently still sulking from earlier. 

* * *

The partners go back to Lux as Chloe suggests a sting operation to flush out the killer. Lucifer begs off citing Maze being enough as the backup to find a certain karnalgirl506.

"Besides, it's a perfect opportunity for girls night. Feel free to use Lux as you please." The club owner says while he pours himself another glass of whiskey. 

"What will you do?"  
  
"I will make sure that DJ Dickwad stays away from the club." _And terrorize him in the process._

"Are you still upset from earlier?"

"I will get over it the sooner we return to life pre-Jed."

Chloe sighs. The answer she gave her ex earlier in the day seemed accurate. It is, after all, a complicated relationship but a relationship nonetheless. And now she understands why Lucifer is so disconcerted because perhaps he thought it was some kind of rejection rather than denial. 

Now more than ever, Chloe is determined to close this case and apologize profusely.

* * *

The Devil finds himself in Linda's apartment with Dan and Amenadiel failing miserably to soothe a wailing infant. Jed stares at them, bored out of his head — to Lucifer's delight, of course — almost ready to flee the scene if it weren't for his watchers. 

"What are you doing here, man?" Daniel inquires, exhausted from trying to entertain Charlie. "Aren't you supposed to be in Lux for the sting?"

"The Detective can handle that front. And Maze is there as backup."

"Oh. Well, if you're gonna stay, do you have any idea on how to stop this?" Amenadiel shows Charlie's snotty little face, and the Lightbringer flinches and offers whiskey instead. 

It went on for a while — the wailing, that is — and Lucifer is now reconsidering going back to Lux than being subjected to another hour of the crying bouts. But that plan got immediately disregarded when either man — Dan and him — couldn't find their charge. 

"I'll put out a BOLO. He may not have gotten far," Dan states and heads back outside to his cruiser. 

"That bastard!"

"Calm down, Luci."

"He's been a nuisance since this case started. I want to drag him back to Hell," He growls and summons his infernal visage out of anger, almost forgetting Dan is just outside. 

But then the wailing stopped. Charlie stares on at his Uncle as if fascinated by the burnt skin and red eyes. Lucifer quickly shifts back and stares back at the child, confused. 

"That's odd." The baby cries again as he says this and Amenadiel urges his brother to call back the Devil face. And as he does, Charlie once again stops bawling and laughs when the Devil sticks his tongue out in a playful gesture. 

Dan, who just finished issuing a BOLO starts to head back to the apartment, and from the window, sees a creature dressed in a suit, making faces with Charlie. The urge to run for his life had never been strong that he bolted and never looked back. 

Sometime later and Chloe calls to inform them the case had been solved and the brothers assume Dan was called for another case when he didn't come back after their last conversation.

* * *

Lucifer, now back at Lux, decides to go to Chloe's apartment after freshening up. He was just about to leave when the elevator pings and out comes his not-girlfriend wearing a red shirt, which reminded him of that one time she threw herself at him, drunk because Dan ended their relationship via text. 

"I was just about to come to see you. Well, come in. Have a drink if you want." He drapes his jacket on the nearest chair.

"I'm sorry," They both said in unison, but he follows up right away, "I'm sorry. For my behavior today. I know it's petty. I should have been more understanding."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I was nervous. The things I said, they were things that a normal person would say, you know. And we're not normal. We're us. We're… incredible."

"I couldn't agree more."

They are close enough, the moment is there, and all it needs is for them to act on their feelings. But the Detective relents and says, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Absolutely. See you tomorrow." Lucifer blurts out as if cold water had been poured on him. 'Goodnight, Detective." He follows up when she makes her way to the elevator.

'Goodnight." Chloe answers, fingers fiddling as if the last thing she wants to do is leave. 

Then their eyes met, and the supposed dying ember of the flames ignited once again as their lips met. 

* * *

Morning came, and he's the first to wake. He stares at her sleeping figure, the doubts from yesterday all forgotten. He wants to wake up beside her every morning, to see her satisfied from the night before, until the end of time is possible. He's taken out of his stupor when she snored ever so loudly — like an Albanian field wench, he said once upon a time — and finds out he doesn't really mind. 

Chloe wakes up to the Devil's smile and a good morning kiss. Now she understands why all those sexual partners he had before said it was the best night of their lives. But it's more than just a "best night" for her because what they have is special. Because, as she said, they're incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard! XD I wanted to include everything in the episode, sort of, but had to manipulate in a way where there's less Jed, lol.


End file.
